A wide variety of commercial ovens have been designed for various purposes, but Applicants are unaware of any ovens which are particularly designed for high volume, uniform production of pizzas.
In accordance with this invention Applicants have developed an oven specifically adapted for the high volume, uniform production of pizzas in the pizza restaurant environment where the oven is used to bake a continuous mixture of pizzas of different kinds and sizes while the oven is required to handle large production comfortably for a pizza chef.
In the preferred form of oven of this invention, the oven has a baking chamber, a fan and heaters so arranged as to provide a forced draft of heated and reheated air along a closed path through the chamber. A pizza supporting turntable is mounted for rotary movement intermittently with a portion of the turntable located outside the baking chamber where it may be loaded and unloaded by the pizza chef. The turntable cooperates with the walls of the chamber to seal the chamber so that the heated air stream is confined during the period between intermittent movement of the turntable.
The oven is preferably provided with automatic controls for advancing the turntable at adjustable predetermined intervals.